ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Stylez
|weight= |birth_date= |death_date=|birth_place=St. Petersburg, Florida |death_place= |resides=St. Petersburg, Florida |billed=St. Petersburg, Florida |trainer=Shane Michaels |debut=Jan. 27 2005 |retired= }} Jacob Pike better known by his ring name Jake Stylez 'is an eWrestling Pro Wrestler and EWrestling legend.He is currently not working for anyone.He is a 3 time AWA World United States Champion.He Is the longest raining AWA Lightweight Champion in AWA's History.Jake had a long feud with the AWA World Champion Jason Elite. When he Came back from his Knee injury he worked for a federation called Extreme Pro Wrestling.He was the world champion there. Career Asylum Wrestling Alliance Jake was signed on the AWA Roster in late 2008.He had his debut match at the AWA Pay Per View Extreme Dead Line.That night he won the AWA Slammy award for the best new comer.On the last weekly show after,the pay per view they had Jake Stylez set to face off for the world title but he got a shot at the AWA World United States Championship and won the title.In AWA Jake got his big time shot after winning the World United States Championship.His first big hit was at the next Pay Per View in Jan. He Was seat to main event the pay per view in a dubble title match for the World title and the World United States championship.But The AWA World Champion Jason was hurt and could not make the show so they put him as the number 30 entry to the Extreme Rumble and then Jake Stylez was the one to come out on top and won the Extreme Rumble.Jake Stylez went on to the next Pay Per View Last Rights to use his shot at Jason.Jake lost that match but it started a long and hard feud with jason that made the AWA the number one spot.AWA keep the feud going for over 5 months then ended it when Jake had a knee injury and lost his career in the AWA. Extreme AWA Career In AWA Before he had to retire he had an Extreme stage in his career.He was a 2 time Extreme Champion and an extreme wrestler before he went to his Extreme Stage he was a one time Extreme champion.On his second rain as champion that's when he became the extreme superstar.He loves his extreme past but that's his past and know he looks on his highflying career. Extreme Pro Wrestling After Jake recovered from his long time knee injury he found a federation called The Extreme Pro Wrestling.Jake worked there for about 2 months before he got the EPW World title.Jake won the world title at a Pay Per View Called Hell Beant.He faced the long running champion Johnny Walker for the belt in an anything goes falls count anywhere street fight.And it was a street fight because Jake and Johnny was out on the street fight.In one part of the match Jake stop a car just so he could put Johnny into the winshild of the car.His EPW Career ended storyly after that when he lost the belt in a match was if you lose your gone.Jake lost his belt and his career that night. EPW Tag Team Wrestling Jake Styles one day had a chance of a life time.He got to team up with his best friend Nick Lawless for the EPW Tag team championships when they went on to fight The L.O.D. for the tag team champions and they came out on top.They won the tag team belts and was the longestest raining tag team champions until they we took by Nick being injuryed in a tag match with the titles on the line when they put Nick into a a baribed wire steel chair.Jake got out of the way and tried to save him but he couldn't get to him in time and then they lost and it was gone.Then the retirement for Nick Lawless came the retirement of Jake Stylez. In Wrestling *'Finishers **''Breaking Point'' (Inverted Twist Of Fate - AKA Extreme Twist Of Fate) *'Signature Moves' **Powerbomb **''Killer'' Spin(Spinning Neckbreaker) **''Dead Night (Side Effect)'' **DDT **''Death Hold (crossface) **Dropkick **''Doomsday (Tiger Bomb) **''Elevated DDT '' **''Jeff Hardys Corner Side Kick'' *'Nicknames' **'"The Phenomenal One"' *'Theme Songs' **''"Omen"'' by The Prodigy **''"Falling Down"'' by Atreyu **''"Modest"'' by Peroxwhy?gen *'Wrestling Styles' **Main Style ***High-Flyer Championships and Accomplishments Asylum Wrestling Alliance *''3x World United States Champion'' *''1x Lightweight Champion'' *''2x Extreme Champion'' Extreme Pro Wrestling *''1x World Champion'' *1x EPW Tag Team Champion Category:1972 births